


I'm one

by badtemperblue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin/Calum Hood (later chapters. possibly. probably.), Fluff, M/M, WHY AM I SO NERVOUS TO POST THIS FUCK, coffee shop!AU, i actually have a plan. NICE, i dont wanna spoil anything, ill keep adding tags as i go i think, this is me trying to write a chaptered fic??? for the first time since i was like. twelve, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtemperblue/pseuds/badtemperblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael closes his eyes for a second and tries to think of the best way to get out of this situation without making an even bigger ass out of himself than he already has. He can feel people staring. Nice. </p><p>Or: Michael is a clumsy student, Luke and Ashton are baristas at Sandy's Coffee Shop, and Calum tries his best to be a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This is my first real attempt at writing an actual chaptered fic, I'm really nervous and unsure so idk, please be nice? ^-^  
> I'll try my best to update as often as I can. 
> 
> I swear I have more planned for this fic than it 'just' being a coffee shop/uni au. I HAVE A PLAN. I'll just have to try and stick to it. 
> 
> Title is from Just a little bit of your heart by Ariana Grande. The one and only
> 
> I suppose this first chapter is kind of an introduction. It's 1 am. This might be shit. But I had a flow going on and i knew if i didn't write this RIGHT NOW it would've taken me another two months to get it done. So here it is. ENJOY

Doing things in a rush has never been Michael’s forte. To be honest, he’s always been way too clumsy for his own good, tripping over your own feet is oh-so-easy when your mind is somewhere else and that’s why he should’ve known better than to try and carry two coffees and a muffin to go at once. He can practically _hear_ Calum’s voice telling him to “Just go straight to class, Michael, jesus. You’re spending so much time in that coffee shop it’s actually dumb, and did you know caffeine addiction is a real thing by the way?” He should’ve listened, probably.

Though he supposes that’s easy to say now, after, when he’s already lying on the floor of the coffee shop – _Sandy’s_ , the one closest to campus, crowded with people from school of course – late to class as per usual, his beanie halfway down his face and hot coffee dampening his sweater as well as the already wet carpet just inside the door. Michael closes his eyes for a second and tries to think of the best way to get out of this situation without making an even bigger ass out of himself than he already has. He can feel people staring. Nice.

“Hey, you okay?” Someone pushes his beanie up suddenly, prompting Michael to open his eyes and shy away. He’s staring straight into bright blue eyes, and if he hadn’t already been floored he probably would’ve gone down now. “That was quite the fall you had there. Man down.”

Michael grits his teeth, “Yeah. I- the carpet was like, in the way.”

“The carpet was ‘in the way’?” A blonde mop of hair is squished under a dorky cap that has “ _Sandy’s_ ” written on it in big, red letters and it dawns on him that this is The Tallest Barista, Barista Number One, Barista with the Pierced Lip and the Broad Shoulders, and hell if it isn’t just Michael’s lucky day.

There are four baristas that usually work their shifts when Michael comes around, which is. Often. There are The Twins, two girls with red hair and sweet faces; there’s The Dumb Giggly One, a boy with light brown hair and dimples and a weird sense of humor; and there’s The Tallest Barista. Michael knows his name is Luke, not because he’s weird or a stalker or anything like that, but simply because Luke usually is the one taking his order and he has a name tag, goddamnit, they all have. It would be _rude_ of Michael not to learn his name. It has nothing at all to do with the fact that Luke is _really_ cute, and Michael does _not_ have a crush on him. Not at all.

That’s why his voice doesn’t shake when he stares up into Luke’s eyes and answers. “The corner was knobby. I tripped.” His heart is beating one hundred miles an hour and his text books are sprawled all over the floor. “I’m sorry, like, about the mess. I’ll help clean it up if you need.”

Luke smiles a little and offers him a hand. “Nah, it’s cool. This is what we’re here for anyway, we’re like. Paid for this, so.” Once Michael is back on his feet Luke bends down and gathers his books up quickly, handing them over to Michael with another small smile, “C’mon, I’ll make you new coffees.”

 Michael shakes his head quickly, wincing a little at the feeling of his damp sweater sticking to his front. It’s already cooled, the coffee, thankfully, but the sweater is white with black stripes and it’s stained badly. “Nah, I’m good. I can’t wast- Uh, I’m late for class. I really gotta go.”

“Don’t be silly, they’re on me. You can’t make it through class without coffee, trust me, I know.” Luke grins, and Michael’s heart does not skip a beat. He nods his head slowly, too tired to argue, because honestly, Luke’s right. Class without coffee is not an option.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of the mess I made?” Michael wonders aloud as Luke walks behind the counter and starts preparing his coffees. “Like, I don’t wanna be that guy, but it looks like shit.”

“Nah, Ashton’s got it”, Luke answers, motioning towards a door next to the counter. The Dumb Giggly One bursts through the door just as Michael looks over, a mop held high in front of him.

“I got it!” Ashton confirms.

Michael nods, like before, accepting the fact that he can do nothing but let others take care of his shit. “I’m Michael”, he tells Luke instead, because the guy is making him coffee and the least he can do is give him his name.

“I know.”

Michael is baffled, “You _know_?”

“Yeah, I know. You’re in here often. Ashton knows Calum a little, he talks about you. You’re the only guy with pink hair around here, actually.” Luke winks at him, seemingly not at all ashamed about the fact that he’s been talking about Michael to others. “I like it. Your hair, I mean.”

Michael runs his hand through it consciously. “Uh, thanks.”

Luke hands Michael his coffees then, reminding him that oh, right, he’s actually really late and he has to leave, like, asap, so he gives Luke his best smile, mumbles another thank you and hurries towards the door. He walks as carefully as he can, making sure he doesn’t trip this time.

“See you around!” Luke calls after him just as he throws the door open, and Michael honestly can’t believe him.

 

He’s just sunken down in his seat, successfully having avoided his teacher’s stare as he snuck into the classroom as quietly as possible, when he sees it. The marker is piercing black against the beige texture of the cup, sharp, staring Michael in the face and almost making him drop it for the second time today. He can’t believe he didn’t notice it earlier, it’s impossible to miss. There’s a heart next to his name on one of his coffees. Luke drew him a heart. It keeps staring at Michael, and Michael stares back. He knows it’s stupid, but he can’t help but think that it means something.

It’s just a drawn heart on a cheap paper cup, but it’s enough to get his own, real one beating quicker, harder, _stronger_ than before. He grins stupidly. Maybe Calum was right. Maybe he _has_ been spending a little too much time at this coffee shop.

He can’t really find it in himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael keeps going outside. Everyone asks themselves why he's allowed to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I went on here to delete this fic, but I looked at it and I was like :((( MY BABY :((( SO instead I actually got my shit together and wrote chapter two???? fucking amazing wow who expected that to happen NOT ME
> 
> I'm not good with the whole regular updating thing. I get tired very easily due to some mental illnesses and lalala, but I'm trying my best and EVENTUALLY I will update, I swear. BEAR WITH ME
> 
> I hope you enjoy this if you read it xx

“Maybe it’s just something he does, like, on all the coffes he serves? Maybe it’s his _thing._ ”

It’s been four days, and Luke’s coffee-to-go-heart is still on Michael’s mind. He knows it’s stupid. Luke probably didn’t even mean anything with it. He probably just wanted to be nice. And it was, is the thing. It was nice. So nice in fact that Michael’s insides get all fuzzy and warm whenever he thinks about it, and he thinks he might not have stopped blushing since the incident.

Calum thinks he’s being ridiculous, of course. “It’s a damn heart, Michael. He didn’t even give you his fucking number,” he laughs whenever Michael brings it up, “Go back and ask him out if you like him so much, fuck knows you’re there often enough anyway. And also you need to get laid.”

 “I don’t _need_ to get laid,” Michael protests.

“You do, though,” Calum retorts, “When was the last time you hooked up with someone?”

Michael fiddles with his shirt, “’wasn’t that long ago.”

 “Whatever you say man, whatever you say.”

“I don’t even want to get laid, shut up,” Michael whines, “Just because you’re addicted to sex-“

“Okay, first of all, _everyone_ wants to get laid, especially teenage boys, which we both are, so. Quit fooling yourself,” Calum says. He’s right, Michel supposes. Everyone does want to get laid. Sex is nice. Michael knows, he’s totally had it.

He sighs, slumps against the pillows of Calum’s battered old sofa, “I’ll go back tomorrow.”

It’s been four days.

 

It’s a _week_ later when Michael finally steps up his game and drags his pathetic English majoring ass back to Sandy’s, and when it happens it’s not even like, planned. He hasn’t even picked out an outfit especially for the occasion. Oh well, it is what it is.

The clock above the door tinkles when he stumbles inside, completely drenched from the rain that’s once again pouring down outside and big drops of pink hair dye are dripping down on his shoulders, completely ruining his plain white tee. Michael scans the shop, noting that one of The Twins is behind the counter and that Ashton is cleaning tables over by the windows. The later looks up as Michael steps forward to make his order, and lifts his hand in greeting, “Luke isn’t working today, sorry mate!”

Michael is beat red in seconds, fumbling with his wallet as well as his words as he tries to answer and order at the same time, “I’m not here for latte- no, fuck- I mean, I’m not here for Luke, one tall latte please.”

Both Ashton and the twin – Nicole, according to her name tag – giggle, making Michael want nothing but for the floor to swallow him right then and there. Honestly, he’s so not here for this. He came in here for shelter, and here he is embarrassing himself _again_. There’s something fishy about Sandy’s, Michael swears. He never makes a bigger fool out of himself than when he’s in here.

“One tall latte coming right up, that’ll be £4, thanks”, Nicole tells him, eyes still crinkled from laughter. “If you take a seat I’ll bring your order to you when it’s ready. “

Michael has never been happier to sit down in his entire life.

 

Two lattes and four hours later Michael is on his way back to campus, hands shoved into the pockets of his skinny jeans and head tilted down to prevent the rain that’s _still_ pouring from getting in his eyes. It’s actually freezing outside, it doesn’t feel like May at all and that’s the only reason Michael is pouting. It has nothing to do with the fact that he just spent four hours studying at a coffee shop without anyone interesting showing up. Not that he had expected anything, Ashton _had_ told him the one interesting person he knew wasn’t going to be there.

Michael turns a corner and is just about to pick up is phone and call Calum to say that he’ll stop by on his way back to the dorms, when suddenly he’s colliding with something, no, someone, and is thrown backwards. He ends up landing on his butt with a loud yelp, the wet pavement immediately soaking the back of his jeans, and _honestly_ , “What the fuck?! Look where you’re going!”

“Michael?” A _very_ familiar voice exclaims then, making Michael look up at once.  And okay, this is actually ridiculous, because to hell with everything if the guy standing in front of him isn’t Luke, fucking Luke, the very person Michael totally, not at all spent the past six days thinking about. Michael snorts. When did his life turn into a sappy rom-com?

“Hi, Luke”, he gapes, still sprawled across the pavement. “Nice to see you outside the- Nice to see you.” Give him an Oscar, someone. Michael has got to be the smoothest person in the world.

The skin around Luke’s eyes crinkles up when he smiles widely as he offers Michael his hand, “I seem to only ever get to talk to you when you’re wet and on the ground.”

Michael rolls his eyes and allows Luke to help him up, “Yeah, well. That’s me. I’m a- uh, I’m a wet and grounded kind of guy…”

Luke raises his eyebrow at him and Michael shakes his head, “I didn’t just say that. Ignore everything I’m saying. I’m not even talking right now. Jesus fuck, I’m sorry, I ramble when I’m nervous so just-“

“You’re nervous?” Luke smirks. “I couldn’t tell.”

“You don’t have to be so smug about it”, Michael sulks, shoving his hands down his pockets again.

Luke winks, “I kinda do though, it’s not every day I make someone as cute as you nervous, y’know.”

“Shut up,” he mutters, and Luke does. They both do. The conversation dies out and suddenly they’re both just standing there, staring at each other. There’s a weird kind of tension in the air and Michael wants to leave, leave, _leave_ , but he also wants to stand there _forever_. Luke’s eyes are boring into his own and Michael feels like he’s falling again, down together with the rain that’s soaking into both of the boys’ clothes.

After what feels like a decade, Luke coughs awkwardly and looks away. “I’ve, like, got to run, actually, so. See you around?”

“Yeah”, Michael nods quickly, blush apparent on his cheeks and he’s so angry, god, why can’t he get this right? “Yeah, see you around.”

Luke nods as well, smiles half heartedly at Michael and makes his way around him. A voice that sounds _very_ much like Calum is nagging Michael at the back of his head: _“Ask for his number, Jesus Christ, before he’s gone. C’mon, do it! Do itttt.”_ and Michael swirls around, watches the blonde boy go. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Luke turns another corner and disappears out of sight.

The voice in his head grumbles, _“Nice job, asshat”,_ and Michael can’t do anything but agree. Their conversation plays on repeat in his head, and he moans, let’s his face fall into his hands. Nice fucking job, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it if you like // come talk to me on my tumblr: itsirwins.tumblr.com ^-^


End file.
